Enjoying the Show
by whimsycality
Summary: Two guys, one girl, and learning what makes each other crazy. A sexy bit of threesome pwp. Follow-up to Alien Blast.


**Title: **Enjoying the Show

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, all characters and original Roswell verse settings belong to other very lucky people as do the lyrics to the song Sex Games by Case.

**Pairings/Couples/Category:** UC Rath/Liz/Zan

**Rating:** Adult, very, very, Adult.

**Summary:** Two guys, one girl, and learning what makes each other crazy. A sexy bit of threesome pwp. Follow-up to Alien Blast

**Warning:** Unlike Alien Blast, this will contain mentions of light m/m action, if that's not your thing, well, threesome fics might not be for you in general, and, you probably shouldn't read this fic.

**Author's Note:** Yeah…this is smut, pure, unabashed, threesome smut. It made me blush and I wrote it. If you don't like that, don't read it, because just like Alien Blast, this is no holds barred. Assuming you didn't read that (which you really should) the only plot element you need to know is that this is AU from early season two. The Dupes did come to Roswell, but they came with Zan, Nicholas had baited them so he could kill them all at once, the two groups briefly united to kill him and the remaining skins, but then parted without much love lost. Oh, and neither Zan/Ava nor Rath/Lonnie are together.

* * *

_I know you're lying all alone_  
_Waiting for my call_

Liz glared at her laptop screen, cursing her inability to concentrate as her mind kept wandering away from her genetics homework and focusing instead on the all too vivid memories of three days previous and the feel of two male bodies wrapped around her. The memories of doing things that made her both blush, and moan at the thought of doing them again. The craving she'd had before that night, before she walked into Reincarnation, was nothing compared to the craving she had now.

A craving for inked and pierced, golden flesh, and large hands that could be both rough and tender, for two mouths, each with their own unique and intoxicating tastes; Rath's vaguely smoky while Zan's tasted of vodka and Tabasco. The feel of their tall, muscular frames, holding her between them, just the thought made her mouth go dry with lust.

Stealthy showers in the middle of the night, where she could touch herself with less risk of being caught, just weren't enough, and the thought of jumping someone else to satisfy the urges the two men had given her made her nauseous. She'd been fighting the pull to go back to the club ever since that night, knowing that no matter how much she'd enjoyed it, no matter how casual they kept it, there was no way the three of them could end well.

But she couldn't fight it anymore. Her blood was boiling and her skin was so flushed, that her dorm mate had asked her if she'd had a fever three times now. She had to feel them again, touch them, taste them, ride them, or she was going to go insane. Well, more insane. Because if nothing else, threesome sex in the middle of a dance floor had proven that she'd already gone off the deep end. If only she could bring herself to care…

_To tell me that your body's craving me_  
_Well the phone's not enough tonight_  
_Let's make this reality_

The club had closed down over an hour ago, and after clean-up and dismissing the staff for the night, they had retreated upstairs, exchanging silent glances of disappointment and frustration that once again, a certain brunette had been achingly absent. The two of them had almost come to blows out of sheer sexual frustration more than once over the past few days, and the thought of how many partners he'd turned down in the past three nights made Rath want to put his fist through the wall he was leaning on, too irritated to even attempt joining Zan in the living room.

They'd felt her occasionally through the link that had been forged, flashes of tension, confusion, and the same frustration they felt, but she'd always shut it down quickly, preventing them from tracking her down and demanding that she sate the uncontrollable lust she'd unleashed. He couldn't even jerk off; it accomplished absolutely nothing, and he'd been hard for so long now that it was starting to hurt.

A knock sounded from the door, jarring him out of his darkening mood, and he straightened, stalking down the few feet of hall towards the annoying noise and wrenched it open, a low growl sounding in his throat. She was standing on the other side, eyes burning with need as she rocked back and forth on her heels, hair pulled into a loose and messy ponytail, no makeup, not that she needed it, and wearing a tank top and jeans that looked like they'd been thrown on in under a minute.

Good, she was just as tormented as they were.

Instead of yanking her towards him and devouring the tantalizing pink lips she was nervously nibbling on, he leaned against the doorframe and smirked down at her. "Well hello sweetness, what brings you by?"

Her eyes flashed with irritation and the barriers between them came crashing down, a rush of unadulterated and purely sexual need washing through him, making his cock jerk painfully as he gasped for breath and heard Zan's startled growl from the living room. When the red haze of lust cleared from his vision, she was smirking right back at him, even as her body vibrated with tension. "What do you think, sweetness?"

Refusing to let her have the last word, he reached out and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist, pulling her flush against his body and rocking his hardness against her as her eyes slid closed and a moan escaped her throat. "I think you want us to fuck you," he said directly into her ear, tongue curling around the delicate pink shell as she shuddered in pleasure.

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him as Zan joined them in the hallway, smiling at them both through hooded eyes. "Sounds good to me."

Rath grinned and lifted Liz off the floor, kicking the door shut and carrying her, unprotesting, towards his bedroom (the one closest to the door), Zan leading the way. Finally, relief.

_We can do the things that you don't get to do_  
_Cause you lay all alone_  
_Just let me sit here and watch you strip_  
_For me cause I know I get you off_

Zan watched Rath set Liz down on the bed and then take a step back, the two of them staring hungrily down at her as she looked up at them with sultry, bedroom eyes, her tongue darting enticingly over her bottom lip as her gaze flicked between the two of them. "So pretty," she murmured. Rath made a vague noise of protest while Zan grinned smugly, hearing the lust in her tone.

He let his hands slide slowly down his bare torso, licking his own lips as she followed his every movement, her breath catching in her throat as the burn in her eyes brightened. Rath shifted restlessly beside him, their arms brushing against each other, and her pupils dilated, sparking his curiosity. He grasped Rath's forearm, ignoring the other man's confused look as he slid his hand up until it was wrapped around his friend's tattooed bicep, his mouth curving into a smirk as her fingers clutched at the bedspread.

"Ya like that, Roswell?" he asked tauntingly, his words stilling the other man's hand that had been moving to shove him away. Rath gave him a brief, calculating look, before glancing back over at Liz, changing his movement so that his hand rested low on Zan's hip, just above his jeans. The petite brunette swallowed, and then gasped as Zan let his other hand wander up Rath's chest. "Kinky girl," he taunted, smoldering at her until she met his gaze, eyes wide and dark with desire.

Wanting to drive her over the edge, and idly wondering just how far Rath would let him take this, he slid his hand around the other man's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, lips melding against each other roughly as he took advantage of Rath's shock to invade his mouth with his tongue, smoke and salt joining the metallic taste of his tongue ring.

Liz moaned, her breath coming in short pants, and he broke the kiss, smiling cockily at the slightly dazed look on Rath's face, and at the evidence of their audience's arousal, one of her hands clutching her throat as the other toyed with the button of her jeans.

"Take off your clothes Roswell, and we'll strip each other," he said huskily, smirking as her eyes widened and she hurried to comply, fingers curling under the bottom of her tank top and yanking it over her head, revealing perfectly smooth, unmarked golden flesh, and no bra. She slid off the bed to stand in front of them, and slowly shimmied off her jeans, revealing once again her lack of underwear as her fingers gently caressed bare skin, tightening his gut with lust when she straightened, nude and perfect, just begging to be touched.

"Your turn," she said confidently, perching on the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other, leaning back on her hands nonchalantly. His lips quirked into a respectful smile and he turned back to Rath, determined to turn the tables once again. She, and this thing between them, whatever it was, was intoxicating.

_Is it too late to come on over?_  
_And play sex games_  
_Is it too late to slide on over?_  
_And play sex games_

The glint in Zan's dark eyes told her that she was going to pay for her brief moment of seduction, and Liz felt her mouth go dry when he turned back to Rath, focusing all of that intensity on the other man as their eyes locked, battling for dominance even as their bodies leaned towards each other. They were going to kill her.

Zan was already shirtless, so he moved first, pushing Rath's arms out of the way to grasp the bottom of his tight black shirt, sliding it up his muscular torso inch by tantalizing inch. Gasping softly, she fought the urge to give in and touch herself as Zan's long fingers brushed over Rath's ribs, tracing the outlines of his tattoos, before finally lifting the cotton material over his head and tossing it to the floor.

Without glancing at her once, Rath slid his hands down Zan's sides, thumbs caressing the sharp planes of Zan's hips before moving to the front of his jeans and popping open the button as her breath stuttered in her throat and her legs began to rub against each other, heat pooling between them. God the two of them were so hot together; she'd never understood Maria's fascination with guy on guy action, but now, damn.

Rath slid down Zan's zipper, oh so slowly, and she stopped breathing entirely as he revealed bare, straining flesh; Zan apparently as much a fan of underwear as she was. Rath hesitated for a moment before sliding his hands around to the sides of the jeans and pushing them off of Zan's hips so that they slid to the floor, revealing every glorious inch of him to her hungry gaze. Why had she fought this so long?

Burning caramel eyes locked on hers and she swallowed hard, tongue flitting out to wet suddenly dry lips at the sheer heat of his gaze, scalding her flesh with wanton need. Her gaze was drawn lower as Zan's hands moved to Rath's jeans, making quick work of his button and zipper, all of them feeling the sudden increase in the lust flowing through their connection, the urge to touch and be touched, to stop delaying the main event.

Rath kicked his pants to the side the moment they touched the floor and then the two of them were on her, yanking her to her feet and sandwiching her between them. The feel of so much bare skin, some rough, some smooth, pressed against her own, made her groan and melt, only their arms keeping her upright as their body heat spread to her, crackling through her veins like electricity, an overload of sensation that was almost painful in its intensity.

Rath's warm breath was soft against her lips as she opened her eyes, expecting him to kiss her, only to see him smirk as he yanked Zan closer for another kiss instead, making her rock needily against them as she heard Zan's low, throaty groan. She didn't care if it killed her, this, they, were exactly what she needed, and she was going to thoroughly enjoy every moment.

_You know it's funny how you try_  
_To hide your crazy sex drive_  
_I must admit I wanna play_  
_Your body pretty mama till the night_  
_Becomes the middle of the day_

Rath felt small hands slide up his chest, scraping over hardened nipples before circling around his neck as she rocked against his erection, and pulled away from Zan, giving the other man a smug look at his similar muddled reaction to the kiss, before glancing down at Liz, who was staring up at them with lust-dazed eyes. "Enjoying the show, sweetness?"

A new emotion flickered in those molten chocolate pools and she pouted, eyelashes fluttering as she extended her bottom lip. "You guys have had all the fun, I want to play." His cock twitched in reaction to the teasing, sexy tone of her voice, and the feel of her fingers toying with the hair at the back of his neck, but he managed to raise one eyebrow, inviting her to play all she wanted, while Zan's laugh rumbled through both of them.

She grinned and promptly slid out from between them, moving so that they were standing between her and the bed as she tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully, studying them with an intriguing and slightly scary glint in her eyes. "Lay down, on your backs," she commanded, hands on her hips and lips curving wickedly. Rath exchanged an amused and aroused glance with Zan before they both complied, lying down next to each other on the bed as she watched, humming softly under her breath.

She knelt on the edge of the bed and paused for a moment, licking her lips as she looked them both over from head to toe and then locking gazes with Rath, her eyes sparkling. "Oh yes, I'm definitely enjoying the show."

Before he could snap off a retort, she crawled between them, body moving sinuously and stopping the words in his throat as she halted halfway up the bed, hovering between them before darting down and enveloping his erection with her mouth, tongue curling around him. Burning with unbearable pleasure, a groan spilled from his throat as he arched up towards her, her silky hair brushing against his sensitive skin, sparking trails of electricity that entered his bloodstream and set him on fire from the inside out.

He barely noticed her hand wrapping around Zan's erection, too caught up in the feel of her lips sliding up and down his cock with increasing suction while her nails scraped across his abdomen. It had been too many days of frustration and his self-control was totally gone as he tangled his hands in her hair and bucked his hips, unable to hold still under her ministrations.

The connection between them, which she had opened earlier but held at a low level, barely noticeable, suddenly flared to life and liquid heat poured through his veins, his arousal heightened and multiplied as he felt her and Zan's lust and pleasure mingle with his own, sending them all spiraling towards ecstasy.

It was too much and he peaked, Liz swallowing before pulling away as he slumped, drained, and pleasantly sated. "Well damn sweetness, I think you've killed me," he mumbled as she sat up and grinned at him, licking her lips and making his body futilely try to react before giving it up as a lost cause, for now.

He too would enjoy the show, until it was his turn to participate again, because she wasn't running, not anymore.

_We can do the things that you don't get to do_  
_Cause you lay all alone_  
_Just let me sit here and watch you strip_  
_For me cause I know I get you off_

Zan had been shocked by Rath initiating the kiss, although he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed it, both for himself and the effect it had on Liz; and Liz turning the tables and asserting her dominance had definitely been a turn-on. He didn't even mind waiting while Rath had his turn, especially since she hadn't exactly ignored him either, her talented fingers touching and caressing and just generally driving him crazy. But when she turned from Rath to stare at him, her gaze sliding over him with physical weight, his mouth began to water at the thought of whatever was to come, pun most definitely intended.

She raised herself on to her knees and straddled him, hovering just high enough that nothing but the inside of her thighs was touching him, the light pressure sending electric sizzles across his skin. She caressed her breasts, head tilted to the side as she watched him with a teasing light in her dark eyes, moaning softly when she pinched her nipples.

"Fuck me, Roswell," he groaned, lifting his hips until his tip brushed against her damp curls, making both of them moan. She didn't bother replying verbally, instead moving her legs outwards so that she slid straight down onto him, both of them gasping as his cock pushed into her tight folds, molten lava spilling into their veins. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she rested her palms on his chest to steady herself, before rolling her hips in a way that made them both shudder as ripples of pleasure crashed through them.

"You two…are going to be the death of me," she gasped out as she rolled her hips again, Zan's eyes sliding into the back of his head as her inner muscles clenched around him and her nails dug into his chest, the alluring image of her rocking above him, hair falling in loose curls around her shoulders and her breasts curving into hardened points just as arousing as the feel of being inside of her.

"Ditto," he replied when he could speak again, thrusting his hips upwards and sinking deeper into her, loving the way she gasped and shuddered, little keening moans escaping her throat. He slid one hand up her spine and pulled her down, ravaging her mouth, tongues tangling and teeth nipping as their bodies continued to rock together, pushing them towards greater heights just as Rath reentered the connection, stroking himself as they all fed off each other's pleasure.

Liz sucked on his tongue, sending bolts of electricity all the way to his cock, before pulling away from his lips and leaning over to kiss Rath, widening and strengthening the bond between them until nothing mattered but heat and sensation, the roll of her hips, the silk of her skin, the taste of her mouth and the cliff they were approaching at high speed, all three crashing over at the same moment, moans mingling in the air and fireworks exploding behind their eyelids, erasing all possibility of coherent thought. Fuck indeed.

_Is it too late to come on over?_  
_And play sex games_  
_Is it too late to slide on over?_  
_And play sex games_

Liz collapsed on Zan's chest, panting for air as she laced her fingers through Rath's, feeling all of their hearts beat as one in the aftermath, her body still shuddering with small, electric aftershocks. Her lips were numb from the intensity of her orgasm, and it took her a few minutes before she could form words. "I could get used to this," she muttered when she could, mouth curving into a smile when she felt their answering rumbles of laughter, Zan stroking one hand down her back while Rath tangled his free hand in her hair, tugging gently.

"Us too, sweetness, us too," Rath murmured in agreement, Zan choosing to add his vote in silently through their bond, the internal thrumming making all of them sigh with overwhelmed contentment. If pain shared was pain halved, then pleasure shared was pleasure doubled, and add in a third…well…she didn't think she'd be walking straight anytime soon, if she could walk at all.

"If you can, I didn't do my job right," Zan said with a low, rasping chuckle that made certain parts of her body clench, then wince.

"You did your job fantastically," she assured him, managing to move enough to plant a light kiss on his chest before slumping again, seriously contemplating the idea of falling asleep right then and there. Before she could follow through on that train of thought, her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since earlier that morning, too focused on distracting herself from her insatiable libido.

"I like that plan better," Rath interjected, sitting up and staring down at her with a lascivious smile. "Let's feed you, so you have enough energy for round two."

She groaned, part of her sounding off an enthusiastic yes, and the rest shuddering at the thought of moving again, much less doing something so active, so soon. But Zan sat up, arms wrapped around her so she had to too, and she grinned mischievously, feeling the first stirrings of her own alien enhanced stamina. "Fine, but I want another show later."


End file.
